Hearts on Fire
by infamous3
Summary: This is my second Makorra story. Korra lives next to her best friend Bolin and his brother, who is still figuring out what he thinks of her. Although, he has somewhat of an idea of it. Korra doesn't talk much about her home life. Will Mako, Bolin, and Asami learn what it's like in order to help their friend. This summary is...not good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of earth. I have written another story. I know I didn't finish my other story yet, but this idea was stuck in my head so I had to get this out. Soooo, tell me if you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. I wish I did, but I don't**

** Hearts on Fire**

Not Striking Out

Mako's P.O.V

"He's gonna Strike out."

"No he won't."

"Yeah he will. She doesn't even look interested."

"What?! She's totally in to him."

"Korra, He's going to strike out."

"20 says he won't. He'll get it"

"Fine. I hope you're prepared to lose because he's not getting it. You just love being wrong don't you."

"Whatever City Boy. This time, you're wrong."

We're sitting at our usual lunch table, arguing whether not Bolin is going to get some girls number. We haven't Korra very long but every one just seemed to instantly loved her. I was a little more hesitant than I am now. She's hotheaded, impulsive, stubborn, loud,and infuriating. On the other hand she's brave, smart, selfless, and I'll admit she's really pretty. The more she hangs around, the happier I am to see her.

Maybe being around her won't be so bad.

"Hey Mako. Hey Korra."

We both turn in the direction of the person walking towards us.

"Hey 'Sami." we say in unison. We then turn our attention back to Bo.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We're watching to see if Bolin gets that girls number." Korra says gesturing in the direction we were looking in before taking a bite out of the apple she was eating.

"Korra bet me $20 that Bo would get her number, and I say that it's not gonna happen."

"Well, so far it looks like Korra's winning. She looks pretty into him."

"Ha!" I send Korra a glare and she just smirks.

We continue to watch Bolin who is now making the girl laugh uncontrollably. Korra leans on my shoulder.

"You are definitely loosing this bet." she whispers, amusement evident in her voice. I shiver a little. I must be cold.

Not only did Bolin get her number, but he's in the middle of a make out session.

"Dammit!"

"HaHa! Pay up City Boy!" she says holding out her hand. I reach into my pocket and pull a 20 out of my wallet. She reaches out and grabs it from my hand. She leans back against the table with a smug expression on her face. It would have been kinda cute if I hadn't just loss $20 to her.

Bolin made his way across the cafeteria and back over to us, a wide grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asks Korra.

" I bet Mako 20 bucks that you would get that girl's number and he lost." I 'm not looking at her but I can hear the smile.

"Aww. It's nice to see you two get along. Wait, so you doubted me?! I'm glad you lost your money to her!" He frowns and crosses his arms. before I can say anything, Asami interrupts.

"So are we all going to Iroh's party next Friday?" Bo and I respond with a quick 'yeah'.

"I wasn't invited." Korra says.

"So. You'll be with me." Asami says.

"And me!" Bolin adds.

"You're new to this school. No one really knows you yet. You're coming with me and you're gonna have fun."

"I don't have anything to wear." she protests.

"We're going shopping and we are going to get you the hottest outfit for this party."

"Is this optional?"

"No. No it is not."

"Fine. Is it still okay if I crash at your house this weekend?"

"Yeah. I already told my dad, so it's set."

The bell rings and we all go our separate ways to class. The rest of the day goes by quickly and before I know it Bolin, Korra, and I are getting into the car on our way home. Since Korra lives next door to us, we've been giving her rides to school and back home. Well, I've been giving her a ride. Bolin can't drive yet. The whole ride Bo talked about his 'hot date' with the girl from earlier. We pull into our driveway and park. Korra thanks us for the ride and walks over to her house. As soon as she opens the door, her expression falls and you can hear the door slam from about a mile away.

"What was that about?" Bolin asks.

I shrug my shoulders and go into my house. I walk upstairs into my room and drop my stuff on the floor. My window is open the way I always have it. In the next window over, I see Korra throw her bag near her bed. She turns walking toward the window. When she sees me, she turns a light pink color and waves. I feel my face heat up and I wave back. I'm still not used to looking over and seeing someone there. Especially her. Although Bolin was more than happy to know that his new best friend lived right next to us.

She opens her window and disappears from her room. I sit at my computer and start to work on a project. I start to hear yelling and I move back over to the window to hear better. It's loud, but it's still muffled because it's in another house.

"Hey Bro, which shirt should I wear on my date?" Bolin comes into my room holding up two shirts.

"Can you hear that?" I ask, making sure I'm not imagining the noise.

"Hear what?"

"I can hear yelling coming from Korra's house." I say. Bolin walks over and stands next to me at the window. Right then, Korra storms into her room.

"I don't care anymore! I don't give a fuck what you do with your life, just keep me out of it!" she screams at someone that's not in view.

She slams the door and leans against it. she drags her hands down her face before standing up straight as if she had just realized something. She looks at the window, wide eyed, and is shocked to see Bo and I standing at the window. She looked like she forgot the window was open. We heard a car horn outside which broke everyone from the shocked expressions we had. Now her's was slightly panicked. She quickly grabs her bag and rushes out of the house.

"What was that?" Bolin asks, giving me a worried look.

"I have no idea Bo."

**So, this is chapter one. Let me know what you think. If you guys like it I might be able to put the second chapter up tonight(no promises)** **Review and tell me what's wrong with it, what you liked, If I should change anything, Ideas for other chapters...you name it, I wonna hear it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people of Earth...or Mars, which ever you prefer:) I know I was supposed to post last week, Sorry. Something came up. However, I'm back and without further delay...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own legend of Korra.**

Heart On Fire

chapter two: My Pretty Best Friend

Korra's P.O.V

How long had they been standing at the window? Maybe they didn't hear too much. I hope not. Asami and I walk up the stairs to her room. I set my bag down on the floor next to her night stand and flop down on her bed.

"Are you sure it's okay with your dad for me to stay here for the weekend?"

"Of course. Besides, He won't even be here. He's barely ever here so he won't actually have a problem with it." Asami says shrugging her shoulders. I sigh and pull out my phone. I missed a text.

**From: Bo**

_Are you okay? You seemed upset when you...ran._

And here come the questions I was hoping to avoid. He's my best friend, other than Asami. I understand why he would care.

**To: Bo**

_Yea I'm fine. It was nothing:)_

**From: Bo**

_If you say so..._

Asami comes over and sits next to me. She has the biggest grin on her face. The whole ride over to her house she was squealing about how excited she was that her best friend (me) is coming to spend the whole weekend with her. I decided that since she was awesome enough to let me crash at her place, because I was not going to stay home, whatever she wanted to do...is what we were going to do.

Night came and we changed into our pajamas, getting ready for our next 'fun' activity. I regretted my decision to let Asami run everything when she yelled

"MAKEOVERS!"

She grabbed my arm and made me sit in a chair in front of her vanity before I could even protest. We Put my hair up into a high ponytail out of my face. She stand in front of me and examines my face before picking up a make up pallet.

"You don't actually need makeup. Your really pretty without it, but in the right places it can make your best features stand out."

I laugh and she gave me a 'what?' face.

"Aww, thanks 'Sami. Sometimes though, it's a curse." I'm dead serious. I mean I'm glad I'm not unattractive but...

She looks at me surprised. She sets down the makeup pallet and crosses her arms. I feel like she's going to try and lecture me. Correct I am.

"Are you serious? Your are one of the prettiest girls I've seen in my life. Why is that a bad thing? A lot of people think you're adorable. You can probably have any guy you wanted."

I've always been told this, but the people I hear it from... I'm pretty sure have intentions for me. I always knew I was pretty, but l hate the attention that I get from...certain people. Everything at home seems to revolve around what I look like. What 'she' looks like. Her job is dependent on what she looks like, and I always get caught in the middle and end up fighting my way out. I don't rely on my looks for anything. but she does. That's not all that matters in life, but she cares more about that than me.

"I just don't like too much attention. I don't want just any guy anyway." I say.

"Well every guy wants you. Your gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as me, but ya know, a close second." She laughs and nudges me and I know she is only joking.

I smile at her. Asami is very pretty. Every boy in school practically drools all over her.

"Thanks, but I'm trying to get through school. When I find the right guy, then I'll use my 'powers of seduction' to make him fall for me." I say playfully

"There are a lot of people that wish you would try to seduce them!" We both laugh at that.

"Same goes for you! You walk around teasing everyone, but I'm pretty sure that by the looks you get, they don't mind." We laugh again.

I smile at her and she smiles back. I know I'm not 'ugly', but I don't see why a big deal is made over my looks, especially at home. Asami picks up the makeup again and starts to apply it to my face. It feels like forever before she is done. She squeals and takes my hair from the ponytail. she turns the chair so that it is facing the mirror. When I look at myself I can't believe it. I looked...

"Eeeee!Korra you look so hot!" Asami squeals behind me.

I stare at myself in the mirror. Asami was right, I looked pretty good. She didn't do a lot. I still looked like myself, but she put on brown eye liner that was barely visible, some mascara, brown eye shadow, and lip gloss. My eyes stuck out more than they usually did. I still don't think I'll wear makeup to often though. At least, not a lot.

* * *

We spend the rest of the night just talking. It was getting late and we're settling in for the night.

"No one knew you before because you're new and all, but every one is going to know you after the party. Not that people weren't checking you out before, but once we show up at that party, you are gonna be trying even harder to ignore guys."

Some guys had hit on me when I first got to school. I've ignored every single one of them. I wasn't interested in being someone's whore, and I never would be. I'm more than that. I try to stay low to avoid all the pervs eyeing me in the hallways. Don't make eye contact, don't even acknowledge. I wear more and try to stand out less.

"Mako is totally gonna die when he sees you at that party!"

What the Hell? That was random.

"Asami, What are you talking about? What does Mako have to do with anything?"

"I'm pretty sure he likes you more than it appears. He's different around you, but I don't think he's realized it yet. However I have noticed every little thing."

I'm glad I'm facing away from her so she can't see the blush on my face. It got worse when she said "I know you like him too. It's not as unnoticeable as you think, but we'll talk about that later."

She falls asleep, leaving me thinking; about Mako and how Asami was right about my little crush,about school, the party. Eventually my thoughts lead into sleep thinking about everything My best friend said.

**Okay so I know this chapter is horrible and I know the chapter title is dumb too, but I'm sleepy and I didn't want to go without giving you guys another chapter. Sooo, Sorry it sucks. Don't hate me...Pleeease:( Review if you want ( I hope you do i like reading the reviews.)**

**P.S. I can update again tomorrow. Hopefully that one turns out way better than this one. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra**

Hearts On Fire

chapter three: He's Nobody

**Korra's P.O.V**

I was going home today. I wasn't looking forward to it, at all. Home is where I don't want to be because that's where my mother and all my problems were. I had a great weekend with my best friend and now I'm going to ruin it by going home to 'her'. I love my mother, but she couldn't care less about me.

Asami drops me off in front of my house. It's Monday, but we don't have school 'til tomorrow. I walk into my house to see my mother on the couch asleep. I try to close the door as gently as I can because God knows she had a... long night.

Eww.

I creep up the stairs up the stairs to my room. My window is still open the way I left it when I went to Asami's. I flop back on my bed and close my eyes. I stay that way for a few minutes before I here my mother come up the stairs.

"Oh, so your home. Isn't that great." I can hear the sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Well I can leave if you'd like."

"No go ahead and stay. I told Tarrlok you would be home today."

I jump up and look at her in disbelief. She knows I hate Tarrlok with my soul! He does...business with my mother. He's one of the reasons I leave every weekend. One of. He's always hitting on me. He's old and gross. He's even offered my mother money for me. He's disgusting.

She's looking at me, enjoying the sight of me cringe. She's purposely trying to make my life hell. She thinks I'm the reason my dad left, that clearly something was wrong with me that made him leave. He left her too. It's not like he took her with him and they just dropped me somewhere.

"He'll be here in about 5 minutes."

I glare at her and she walks away laughing. I have to think of something quick. I rack my brain for ideas. I look out the window to my salvation, My best friend's house. My other best friend. I jump off my bed, run down the stairs out the door, and over to Mako and Bolin's house. I compose myself before I knock on the door and wait patiently for the door to open.

The door opens and I look I up to see Mako.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey, is Bolin home?"

"Yeah he's in his room." he opens the door wider and moves off to the side so I can come in. I climb the stairs and make my way to Bolin's room. His door is open so I just walk in. He's playing a video game and sitting on his floor.

"Hey Kor." Bolin says, pausing his game.

"Sup, would it be okay if I hung out here for a while?"

"Of Course it would!" he says, happily handing me a remote controller. I take it and sit on the floor next to him.

* * *

We sat there on the floor for hours playing video games. I was winning by the way. We were about to switch games when Mako walks by the door.

"Hey Mako, wanna play?" Bolin asks

Mako backs up to the door. He looks at the t.v., then Bolin, then at me.

"Sure." Mako takes a remote and sits down next to me. We play for a while before someone rings the doorbell. Mako gets up to look out the window (Bo's window is facing the street).

"Who is that?" I get up and walk over to the window. My eyes widen at who I see standing there. My mother must have told him where I was. I back away from the window.

"Shit." I whisper.

"Do you know him or something?" Bolin asks me.

"He's not a good person and I'm pretty sure he's looking for me." I say.

"Alright just stay up here." Mako walks down the stairs and answers the door.

**Mako's P.O.V**

I walk to the door before opening it. The man looks at me and puts on a painfully fake smile.

"Um, Can I help you?"

"Well yes, I'm looking for Korra."

"She's not here. Why are you looking for her?" I ask. There's a serious reason Korra is hiding from this guy, judging by the way she looked when he first got here.

"Her mother told me she was here and she asked for me to come and get her." She lives right next door. I'm pretty sure she can walk 10 ft. to her house.

"She's not here." I say

"Are you sure, because her mother really wants her home and if you're not telling me where she is I might have to call the cops for endangerment of a minor."

Endangerment of a minor? I officially don't like this guy. Who did he think he is. Something's not right with him and I'm definitely not telling him where she is.

"She. is not. here." I say glaring at him. He actually threatened to call the cops on us for something stupid that he doesn't even have proof for.

"Well, when you see her please tell me. I'm sure she'd want to know." He turns around and leaves. Something is seriously off about that him. I walk back up stairs and into Bolin's room. Korra and Bolin are looking out the window, watching the man leave. She exhales in relief when she finally sees him pull off.

"Who is that Kor?" Bo asks her

"Nobody. Just some guy my mom is...um, friends with."

"So why did your mom tell him to come get you."

"I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to make sure I got home safely." She shifting from side to side now and she looks nervous.

"Dude, you live like, 2 seconds away. All she has to do is look out a window."

"Can we just drop it. My moms weird. Let's just go with that."

I watch her intently. She's starting to fidget and she's getting agitated. There is something behind this, something she's not telling us. She's lying about who ever that guy is.

"Look, It's getting late. I should head home." Before we can respond she heads out the door.

**So here is the next chapter. I'm actually not that happy with this one either. I feel ashamed:( Sooo, leave a review. PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I know I was supposed to update like, two days ago and I was gonna do it yesterday, but my little sister decided to be lazy and I stayed up til 1 am doing her hair. Which was not cool because the girl has a lot of hair! Sosclaimer anyways, here you go:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra**

Hearts On Fire

chapter four: Just Tell Me!

Korra's P.O.V

I locked my self in my room for the rest of the day. I got a few texts from Bo, but I'm avoiding them to avoid the questions. I heard people coming in and out of the house all night. Sometimes my mom leaves the house for this. I suppose she decided to be lazy. The universe is definitely against me.

This morning she decided to wake me up in one of the worst ways possible. She dumps a bucket of freezing cold water on me.

"Wake up ya pain in my ass whore." she says and walks out of my room. I can't wait until I turn 18 and I can finally get away from her.

"Yea, I'm the 'whore'." I mutter when she leaves. I roll out of bed and walk to bathroom, shivering. I peel off my wet clothes an jump in the shower. I dry my hair and brush my teeth. I walk over to my closet and pull out what I'm wearing for the day, blue jean shorts, a black belt, white tank top, black jacket and combat boots.

I put my hair in a messy bun and check over my appearance in the mirror once more. I liked what I picked out. I pick up my bag and my phone and head for the door.

"Dumb slut ruining my life..." I heard my mother mumble before I left.

I walk down the steps of the porch. Bolin and Mako are sitting in the car.

"Are you coming or what?" Bolin calls from the window.

"I'm just gonna walk today, it's not that far."

"Are you sure? It's no problem to just give you a ride. We're going to the same place."

"It's fine Bo. I'll see you guys in school." I say. Mako doesn't say anything. He just watches me intensely, like he can see right through me. We make eye contact for a second, and it's like he knows something. I turn and make my way to school.

Mako's P.O.V

Korra's avoiding us. That was obvious, but why?

I want to know what she isn't telling us. It's bothering me that she won't tell us, I don't know why. I'm walking down the hallway when I bump into someone. I look up to see a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a short black skirt, Purple top that showed off a bell button ring, Black jacket and purple stilettos. She looked like a hooker. She's twirling her hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes at me. She probably bumped into me on purpose.

"Oh my gosh. I should really watch where I'm going." She's not a good actor and there's a squeak in her voice.

"Yeah you should." I turn around and keep walking. I hear her shoes clicking and she catches up to me. She stands in front of me and leans her back the lockers and runs her fingers through her. She's trying to be sexy, but it really isn't working, she's trying too hard.

"I'm Dawn, by the way."

"Mako." It's obvious she won't leave me alone until I talk to her.

She stands up straight and walks closer to me. She stops and drags her finger down my chest making eye contact with me.

"So how about you and me go out sometime." She stairs up at me biting her lip.

"I don't think so." I try to walk past her but she grabs my arm.

"Well if you change you mind, which I know you will, here's my number." She pulls a pen out of her bra and writes her number in on my arm. I have never in my life seen a girl keep a _pen_ in her _bra_. She puts the pen away and winks at me before walking away.

"Well she was um...cute, I guess." I jump at the voice behind me. I knew that voice though. I turn around and Korra is leaning against the locker arms crossed with a smirk on her face.

'Not as cute as you'. Wait, did I really just think that? I'm glad I didn't say it out loud she probably would have kicked my ass.

"So is your routine from now on, you skip class to meet up with your girlfriend?" she asks. It's not an actual question. I can hear the amusement in her voice.

"I thought you weren't talking to me and Bo." I say walking closer so that I'm standing in front of her.

"And what gave you that idea?"

"You haven't talked to us since Yesterday afternoon and you've been ignoring all the texts."

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk."

"...You just don't want us to ask questions."

"..."

"Korra, what is it that you're hiding from us? If it's something serious maybe we can help."

Her face takes on an angry expression and she starts to walk away from me. I grab her wrist and turn her around so that she is facing me again. She jerks her hand from me and starts to back away. She's not meeting my gaze and she's starting to get nervous.

"Korra, just tell me so we can help you."

"No." she says crossing her arms.

"Korra,"

"No! I don't want or need help." With that she runs down the hallway and around the corner.

**Well here we are folks. Hoped you enjoyed:) Please review because it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone:) New chapter! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra**

Hearts On Fire

chapter five: We're Talking Again

Mako's P.O.V

A day and a half went by and Korra still wasn't coming over or talking to us in school. Bo tried asking Korra if she wanted a rides home, but she still chose to walk. Our car rides were silent. Bo's bummed about Korra not talking to him. He moped around the house when we got home, eventually just falling asleep on his bed. I decided he shouldn't be moping around like this. So, that's how I got here.

I'm standing in front of Korra's door, waiting for someone to answer. I can hear some one grumbling behind the door just before it opens revealing an older woman that looks a lot like Korra. She smirks at me and leans against the door post.

"Well you're new." she says fluffing up her hair.

What?

"Is Korra here?" I ask. Her smile drops and she's frowning.

"What do you want her for?" she asks harshly. I raise my eyebrow at her and open my mouth to say something, but I don't get the chance to.

"What are you doing here?" I hear the familiar voice. I shift my gaze from the woman to Korra. The other woman, that I assume is Korra's mother, grumbles something and walks away from the door.

Korra steps out onto the porch and closes the door behind her. She crosses her arms and waits for my response.

"Bo misses you."

"So you came over here just to tell me that? I live right next door, he can talk to me."

"But you're not talking to him and he's moping. He needs his best friend Korra."

"I'm not really up for talking right now." she says backing into the house. She tries to close the door, but I step forward and hold it open.

"Listen Korra, just come over for a few minutes. We won't talk about anything that you don't want to talk about."

She looks up at me and crosses her arms, shifting to one side.

"If you don't ask me questions I'll come over because I do actually miss you guys too."

"I didn't say anything about _me_ missing you."

"Yea but I knew what you meant." She smiles at me. I blush slightly and turn away.

She walks back out on the porch closing the door, and we walk over to my house. Once I open the door, she bolts upstairs to Bo's room.

Korra's P.O.V

I run into Bolin's room and find him sleeping. That just won't do. I start to jump on his bed screaming 'Wake up Bo!'. At first he just rolls over so I pick up a pillow and hit him with it. He looks up scowling only to realize it's me and bolt upwards. He stands on the bed and picks me up into a hug while jumping around with me. We laugh and jump around on his bed. Mako walks in and looks at us like we're crazy.

"Come on Mako." I call waving him over. He hesitates for a moment and smiles. He jumps in and now we're all laughing. Eventually we all get tired and collapse, laughing so hard our side hurt. After we calm down and our breathing returns to normal, Bolin decides he wants to play video games. We sit on the floor playing games and talking.

"So what are you doing tomorrow Korra?" Bolin asks me.

"I'm spending the weekends over Asami's again and she wants to take me shopping for the party after school."

"Great so your still coming. You can meet Naomi. **(I couldn't think of a better name)**

"Who?" Mako and I ask in unison.

"Ya know, the girl I'm dating."

"Oh, that girl from the other day at lunch?" I ask

"Yes. So you'll meet her at the party."

"Do I have to pick her up too or is she meeting you there?" Mako asks him.

"I kinda told him that we would come get her." Mako glares at him for a moment.

"Great now I have to take you and a random girl to a party."

"Well if you play your cards right you might end up with your own random girl on your way back home...okay that sounded less gross in my head."

Bolin laughs and we focus on the game again.

"It's getting late guys. I should head home. I'll see you guys later." I say getting up.

They wave to me and I head out the door and back home. I realize I left my keys so I knock on the door, but the person that answered was one I didn't expect to be there.

"Well hello Sweetheart. You're looking gorgeous as usual." Tarrlok says giving me hungry looks.

"You're not supposed to be here." I say pushing past him. He usually came only on the weekends but lately he pops up any time he wants for my mom's... services.

I start walking up the stairs when he says "Ya know Korra, you could stay down here and show me a good time. I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind."

"You're disgusting." I say walking the rest of the way.

"You'll be mine soon Sweetheart." He calls up after me.

Note to skin, start crawling. **(I was watching 6teen when I wrote this)** I lock myself in my room and got ready for bed. I take a shower before I put on my pajamas and climb into bed. After a while, i drift off to sleep.

**So, here is my poorly written chapter:) I couldn't make this one as long as the others because my sister needs the laptop but I'll try to update again soon:) Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I feel like this is really late. I hadn't had time to write it until today. I hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra**

Heart On Fire

chapter six: Don't tell any one

Korra's P.O.V

As soon as school ended, Asami takes me home to get my back to stay over at her house for the weekend, and drags me off to the mall to buy an 'attraction' dress (as she decided to call it) for the party tonight. So far she has bought me about a dozen dresses already, but none of them were the best dress for this party. She pulls me along to other stores in search for the perfect dress and shoes that would go with it.

"OMG! Korra look at this one!" She yells across the store. I walk over to her and see that she is holding up a deep red dress.

"This is definitely one of the colors that would look great on you!" Asami folds the dress over her arm and continues her search for the perfect dress.

"Asaamiiiiiii," I whine. "I have enough dresses from all the other stores. Aren't any of these good enough?" I pout and cross my arms.

"We're not looking for good enough. We're looking for 'Spectacular'. The dress has to be as badass and sexy as the person wearing it. So, No, these dresses are not good enough for you." she turns back around and continues her 'sexy attraction dress' search.

We leave the store after buying more dresses. Asami found a lot of dresses that she fell in love with and bought them all. We move on to the next store and, surprisingly, we don't buy anything.

We walk around for a while and then stop for lunch. She gets a salad and I am happy with my burger and fries. We talk about school and some other stuff, but then we come across the topic of how no one has met my mom or spent time at my house. That's when I stop talking. She notices my silence and she looks up at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You got really quiet when we started talking about you and home."

"Oh, I didn't notice." I shrug my shoulders.

She looks at me incredulously and I just stare back at her. I feel like she is about to say something else, so I sit there and wait for her to say it. She opens her mouth to say something when another voice cuts her off.

"Hey Asami."

We look up and see Iroh walking over to us. Well, to talk to Asami.

"Hi Iroh." she waves to him.

"So, are you coming to the party tonight?" He asks her.

"Yea, of course. Is it okay if I bring my friend Korra with me? She goes to our school too." she says gesturing to me. Asami already knows that she was going to force me to go either way.

Iroh looks at me for the first time since he has been at our table. He looks at me up and down, or at least as far down as his eyes could go considering the table, then he smiles widely.

"I can't wait." He says, not taking his eyes from me. Asami clears her throat making Iroh turn away. He smiles at Asami before telling her he'll see her later, then turning back to me.

"I look forward to seeing you tonight...Korra." He stands there a few seconds longer, just looking at me. He turns around and walks away.

"What was that about?" I ask Asami.

"That was Iroh, he's hosting the party we're going to tonight. I think he seemed a little interested in you." Asami says and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Well, I'm not interested in him."

"Yeah, I know. 'Cause you like Maaakooo." she says playfully.

I feel my face heat up and I look down so she doesn't see. I know it's too late for that when I bring my up to look at her smirking at me. I exhale and sink lower into my chair.

"Relax. I think it's cute that you like him."

"But I don't think he likes me though."

"I think he does and you two are gonna be together. If he doesn't realize it, then we'll make him realize it by finding you the perfect dress."

"How would that make him realize?"

"Korra, guys are gonna be all over you at this party. They would be no matter what you're wearing, but that's beside the point. We're using jealousy. Jealousy makes people realize things...sometimes. So that's the plan: perfect dress, jealousy, Mako."

She grabs my hand and we're off to more stores. I really doubt that Mako is going to fall for me in a matter of one night, but maybe we can work to that.

We spend another few hours in the store before finally finding the 'perfect' dress for the party to night. We go back to Asami's place and start to get ready for the party.

I put on the dress that Asami had just bought me. It's a light blue dress with no straps and came mid thigh. I sigh at how short it is. It has a black belt that goes around it. I put on a black leather jacket that matches really well and black wedged ankle boots. I leave my hair down (under Asami's instructions) and walk out of the room to show Asami how it looked.

"Korra! Oh my gosh, you look so hot!"

I roll my eyes at her. "Thanks 'Sami. You look pretty great yourself."

Her dress is almost purple with thin straps and a low neck line. It's about the same length as mine and she has a black jacket similar to mine. Instead of wedged boots, she wears black pumps.

She makes me sit down and insisting that 'nothing's wrong with a little make up'. unfortunately I lost the argument but made sure she didn't do much. I look in the mirror and I don't see a huge difference and I'm happy with what she did. I now have on a thin layer of eyeliner, and mascara, and a peachy lip gloss that looked good. I looked pretty cute.

I get a text from Bo.

**From: Bo**

_WHERE ARE YOU? you should have been here with Asami by now._

I roll my eyes and chuckle.

**To: Bo **

_We're on our way Bo, chill_

Asami and I get in the car and we make our way to the party.

***At The Party***

Mako's P.O.V

The party kicked off to a good start. People are laughing, dancing, drinking, making out in various corners, trying to sneak away and have 'fun'. You name it, some one here is doing it.

Bo and I are standing near a wall just talking to other people we know from school. The whole time, I'm watching the door. Korra and Asami weren't here yet. I was wondering if and when they were coming when I here Bo and look up at the door.

"Holy. Fuck." Bolin says staring at the door. I say nothing because the only thing I can do manage to do is focus on the people that walk through the door. One in particular.

Asami and Korra stop for a moment and search the room. When they see Bolin and I they quickly walk towards us. Bolin snaps out of his stupor first.

"Hey Kor. Hey 'Sami."

"Hey Bo." they say in unison.

"Hey Mako." Korra says to me. For a minute I can't say anything because my mind went completely blank. Bo nudges me subtly.

"H-Hey K-Korra." i stutter out. Then I do the dumbest thing I have ever done. I turn around, and walk away. Seriously, straight in the other direction. I walk out onto the patio. There's no one outside and it's the perfect place to clear my head. I walk around a little, hands in my pockets, until I hear a familiar voice.

"What are you doing out here?" Korra asks me. I turn to look at her.

"I just...wanted to, I guess. Parties aren't really my thing." I respond shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh. Me neither, but Asami dragged me here anyway." she chuckles. She walks closer so that she's standing in front of me. I look into her eyes and I feel like I can't breath.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I feel by face heat up, but not much. "I'm Fine." is all I can manage.

"Asami and Bolin will be looking for us." She says barely above a whisper.

I simply nod and we walk back into the party. We scan the crowd for Bolin and Asami, but we don't see them. We just stand against a wall talking and laughing about nothing important. We where there for a while learning almost everything about each other. If they need us, they can come find us. I'm in the middle of a sentence when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and frown.

"You didn't call meee." Dawn whines. She pouts and eyes me.

"I was busy. Kinda like right now."

Her eyes flicker from me to Korra. Dawn glares at her and then turns back to me.

"Dance with meee. Pleeeaase." She wraps her arms around my neck and bats her eyelashes at me the way she did when I first met her.

"I'm talking to someone right now Dawn." Her eyes flicker back to Korra.

"Just one dance."

"Sorry Dawn, but I can't. I'm-"

"It's okay. You can go dance with her if you want." Korra interrupts.

Dawn and I both look at Korra. Dawn smiles and pulls me away from Korra and onto the dance floor. An upbeat song is playing and Dawn immediately starts dancing up against me. I wouldn't have a problem with it if I actually liked her. We're dancing for a little while when I look over and notice some guy talking to Korra. She looks uninterested and annoyed. I keep watching to see what's going on or who the guy is. Tahno.

She balls up her fists and looks even more annoyed than before. I come up with an excuse to leave Dawn and check on Korra.

"Um, Dawn, Do you want a drink?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you."

I nod my head and walk back over to Korra. Now I'm close enough to hear the conversation.

"Come on Beautiful. We can get out of here and have some fun."

"How many times are you gonna ask?! I said No."

"As many times as it takes for you to say yes."

"Don't hold your breath." She takes a sip of the drink in her hand. She must have gotten one when I wasn't looking.

"You seem tense." I was only a few feet away from them. "I know something that will make you feel so much better." Tahno grabs her hand and looks at her hungrily.

"Don't Touch Me!" She jerks her hand away from him. I finally got through the large crowd of people and walk up to Korra.

"Mmmm, feisty. I like that in a woman."

"Tahno, What do you want?" I say

"Oh nothing much, just some...alone time, with this beautiful creature."

I feel myself getting angry with him. Korra makes a disgusted face.

"What the Hell makes you think that I would actually sleep with you?!"

"Ya know, I know your mother. She's a very...'expensive' woman, but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who knows that. As a matter of fact, I'm suppose to come see her later."

Korra is clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Her mother," he says "a really nice woman, and a world class whore. Ask anyone, any guy at least. I was just wondering if it was a 'family business'." He says the last two words slowly and smirks at Korra. I think about what he just said and I think I know what he means. Unfortunately. I look over at Korra who is staring at Tahno with ice in her electric blue eyes.

"So, Doll Face, let me know if you ever want to take me up on that offer."

He grins widely at Korra, and then she did something he did not see coming. She hit him. Hard. Tahno falls to the ground. Korra storms away, off into the crowd.

I left Tahno on the floor to try and find her. I search through the crowd of people and come across Bolin and Asami talking to Naomi.

"Have you guys seen Korra anywhere?"

"No not since she got here."Bolin says. Asami nods in agreement.

I leave before they have time to ask me a question. I keep looking for Korra, with no results. then it hits me and I don't know why I didn't check this place earlier.

I walk out side, onto the patio we were on earlier. I see Korra laying on the grass, staring at the stars. I walk over to her and lie next to her. We stay silent for a while. Korra breaks the silence first.

"I'm not a whore." she says so quietly I barely even hear it.

"I didn't think you could be." I say "Is it true, what he said about your mom."

She turns her head towards me.

"Yes." She says softly.

"And that guy you were hiding from, he a...client?"

"Yes. He's not a good person. He's mean to me and my mother, but she continues to do business with him. He's tried to get me to..."

She trails off. I reach over and grab her hand gently, letting her know she doesn't have to finish.

"I usually lock myself in my room and wait for everyone to leave. I started staying over Asami's every weekend." She pauses "He hits her sometimes, my mother."

"Has he ever hit you?" I ask her.

When she doesn't answer I squeeze her hand.

"Has he ever hit you, Korra?" I ask more firmly. The thought of someone hurting her angered me.

"Yes." she finally answers. I can hear her voice waver slightly.

"And your mother allows it?!"

"She doesn't care." I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"Is it really that bad behind closed doors?"

"Tarrlok hits me, my mom's abusive, she's an illegal prostitute who works mostly from our house, her clients hit on me but the worst is Tarrlok and my mom couldn't care less about what could ever happen to me. My dad left us and that's when it started. I've never told anyone about what it's like at home. I've learned to deal with it on my own. It's not so bad."

She's silent again. We stay there for a while longer. It's getting later and later and I decide it's time we start heading home. I think about Korra's situation as I stand and help her up as well.

"Korra, you have to-"

"Don't." she says "you can't tell anyone. I'll be 18 in two months and then I can get out of that house."

"You have to tell someone what you told me. They can help."

She looks at me pleadingly. "Mako, Please. Don't. Say. Anything. Not even to Bo or Asami."

I think for a minute before agreeing.

"Thank you!" she throws her arms around my neck and I return the embrace.

I can't help but feel like I'm going to regret this decision later.

**After reading over this, I. do not. like. the ending of this chapter. It's crap and I'm ashamed. There was a bit of Makorra here...just a bit. Review! Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All! I bring you another chapter. Dut Da Da Daaaaaaa! All right I'm serious now... I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra**

Hearts On Fire

chapter seven: Our Lazy Day

Mako's P.O.V

Korra and I decide to leave the party earlier. Bolin and Asami choose to stay so I drive Korra home. We talk the whole ride like we've known each other forever.

It's silent as we drive onto the street of Asami's house, but it's awkward. I pull into the driveway and put the car in park. She smiles at me and I just smile back. She turns away after a second. I'm not sure if either on of us know what to say. She brushes her hair behind her ear but keeps her eyes on her shoes.

"Thank You" she says looking up at me.

"For what." I ask.

"For everything. For diving me home, for keeping my secret. It means a lot."

"Your Welcome Korra."

She makes a move to get out of the car when I grab her hand. She turns around and looks at our hands, then looks at me.

"About your secret, Korra..." I trail off "If things start to get worse, I have to do something about it. Okay."

She nods in understanding.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask, gesturing to her house.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Alright." I let go of her hand and she gets out of the car.

I watch her walk up to her door. She waves to me again and walks into the house. I back out of the driveway and make my way home. I get a text from Bolin as soon as I pull into the drive way. I wait until the car stops completely to read it.

**From: Bo'ger**

_Can you come get me and Asami? She locked her keys in her car. Naomi's makin' out wit some dude so we're over._

I roll my eyes and quickly text him back.

**To: Bo'ger**

_Yea, B right there._

I sigh loudly and drive back to get Bolin and Asami.

Korra's P.O.V

I just walked into the house. It was nice riding with Mako. I smile to myself. I take a shower and hop into bed after putting on my pajamas. I turn on the t.v and channel surf until Asami comes home. I stop changing channels when I come across Aladdin.

'Good enough' I think to myself. I start to doze off when I hear Asami walk into the house, up the stairs, and finally appeared at my door. Asami actually gave me my own room for when I stayed over since I practically live here on the weekends. She walks over and flops on my bed, face down. I smile and wait for her to say something.

"I locked my keys in my car." she says. Her words are muffled because her face in the mattress. I try not to laugh. She goes on to tell me how she and Bo got a ride home from Mako and how tired she is.

"Now I have to pay some one to break into my car." she whines.

"I'll do it for free."

she looks up at me hopefully. "Really?! You know how to do it?"

"Well, duh. Everyone knows how to use a rock 'Sami." I say jokingly.

She sighs loudly and drops her face back into the mattress. "I really hate you."

"Love you too 'Sami." I say, giving a quick kiss to the top of her head. I laugh and roll over on my side and go to sleep. Asami's my sister, or at least the closest thing I have to one. I know she doesn't really hate me. She gets up and walks to her room.

"Night Kor."

"Night 'Sami."

* * *

I wake up to Asami hitting me in the head with a pillow and laughing hysterically. I groan and cover my head with my blanket. Why does she have so much energy? Now she's jumping on the bed.

"Asamiiiii. It's tooo eaarrllyyy." I whine.

"I told Mako and bolin that they could come over today. They'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Well then, wake me up in ten minutes."

I hear the doorbell ring and Asami leaves to go answer it. The next thing I know, Asami _and_ Bolin are jumping on my bed screaming 'Wake up! Wake up!"

"Pay. Back's. A. Bitch." Bolin says in between jumps.

"Not funny Bo. Now get off my bed." I say. they stop jumping and just stand there. I reach behind me and pull the blanket from under their feet, causing them to fall on the floor. It's quiet for a moment and I assume they're gone. Suddenly, I feel some one grab my ankles and pull me, along with all my blankets and the pillow I was sleeping on, off the bed. I landed on the floor. I roll over and look up at Mako smirking at me.

"She's up." he says walking out of the room, amusement in his voice.

"That was not funny, Mako!" I yell after him.

"Yea it was!" he calls back. And he's laughing.

I get up off the floor and walk to the bathroom. I do my morning routine (Shower, brush teeth, blow dry hair, brush hair, style hair), get dressed, and go downstairs. I walk into the game room to find Asami and Mako sitting on big bean bag chairs, and Bolin looking through Asami's video game stash.

"Ooooh!" Bolin holds up a game excitedly. "Asami has Tetris!"

"Seriouly Bo? You're excited about Tetris?" Mako says

"What? I haven't played in a while." Bolin turns back around to continue his game search.

"How about Tekken?" he asks

"Only if you wanna get your butt kicked." I say, walking over to sit in another one of the many bean bag chairs Asami has in the room.

"Game on then Korra!" He says, popping in the disc.

I'm proud to say that I had won every game against bolin and I'm currently dishing out another dose of kickass on Mako. Unfortunately, He won most of the rounds, but I'm okay with that. The rest of the day, we eat junk food, talk, and brutally beat each other in video games.

Eventually, the sun starts to set. No one is quite ready to quit the fun yet, so we decide to watch a movie. I sit between Mako and Asami and Bolin flops down next. We already popped popcorn and snuggled down to watch 'The Avengers'.

It got late, but no one left. By the time the movie is over, we're all asleep on the couch.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. I will try to update again tomorrow:) Read and Review!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Hello! I bring you another chapter:) I hope you enjoy it because that's why I wrote it, for enjoyment! This first part is a little, um, intimate, but it's nothing too serious or anything like that. But there is some serious kissing. If you don't want to read it just scroll down to the line. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but if I did...;)**

Hearts On Fire

chapter eight: Dreams

Mako's P.O.V

"Wake up Mako."

I wake up to see Korra sitting next to me. She's looking up at me with her big, blue eyes. I look around and notice we're in my room, the window is open and it looks like a nice day. I bring my eyes back to Korra. Her hair is down and she has on a big t-shirt that stops about mid-thigh and her legs are bare.

"Um, Korra, what are you doing in my room?"

She scoots closer to me and pouts.

"You don't remember? You asked me to come here."

"Why?" I ask her, shifting a little out of nervousness. She climbs into my lap so that she's straddling me and wraps her arms around my neck. She moves her face closer to mine and smiles

"I don't know. You tell me."

Her lips brush up against mine, then she pulls back.

"So, why did you want me here?" she asks in a low tone. I swallow the lump in my throat and my mouth runs dry.

"I don't know." is the only answer I can come up with.

She tightens her hold around my neck and arches against me. Every last thought I have flies right out the window. She nuzzles into my neck before kissing it lightly. The touch barely even there. She leaves feather light kisses that trail up to just below my ear. I lean my head back so she has better access.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asks, letting her lips brush my ear with every word.

"No." I say just before my lips collide with hers. We mesh together as if we were made for each other. I have one hand on her hip and the other is tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss. Her fingers rake through my hair and I run my tongue lightly along her bottom lip, which she readily grants access.

We pull away for air. She looks at me with half lidded eyes and smiles that beautiful Korra smile. The one that's so contagious, all you can do is smile back. I snake my arms around her waist and lean in to kiss her neck. I trail up and down her neck leaving little bites along the way. Her head lulls back and I take advantage of the exposed skin.

I move up along her jaw and back to her mouth. My hands slide up her thighs, taking the shirt along with it. She lifts her arms so I can fully remove the shirt. I toss it somewhere in the room and go back to her lips. We're trapped in a passionate kiss as my hands travel her body and I swear I can hear her moan into the kiss. My hands travel up until I reach her bra. She brakes the kiss and reaches her hands around her back to unclasp her bra herself, discarding it some where in the room.

My eyes rake over Korra's body wordlessly. I look back up into her eyes.

She smiles warmly before kissing me again. Which I happily return. I flip her over so she's under me, one elbow on each side of her head. She wraps her legs around me and tightens her grip around my neck, bringing me closer to her. One hand travels down her stomach, but before I reach any lower than the lace at the top of her underwear, she looks me in the eye and asks me a question.

"Do you love me?"

* * *

I wake up with a start. I look around to see that I'm not in my room with Korra, but I'm in Asami's game room, on the couch with Bolin, Asami, _and_ Korra. That's not he first time I've had a dream like that about Korra. It's actually the third time this week. They always end the same way, with Korra asking me that question.

_'Do you love me'_

I never get past that part.

Eventually we all get up and clean up the mess we made last night. There's junk food and video games scattered everywhere. Bo and I say our 'good byes' and our 'see you on Mondays' and left Asami's house.

The ride home was quiet. Mainly because I was thinking about the dream I just had.

_Why can't I ever get past that question?_

_Wow that question made me sound like a pervert._

_Great, now I'm talking to myself._

I pull into our driveway and hop out of the car. My parents aren't home. They're never home. I go up to my room, shower, and change clothes. I flop down on my bed and continue to think. But I just end up confused.

_What happens after she asks that question?_

_What's my response?_

_How do I feel about Korra?_

Finally, I decide to ask Bolin about these stupid dreams. Without using Korra's name of course. I'm not telling my brother I've been having _crazy_ dreams about his best friend. I walk down the hallway and knock on Bolin's door.

"Come In."

"Hey, Bo, I need your help."

I go on to tell Bolin Everything (except who the dreams are about). About how in the first dream we were in school and almost had sex in an empty classroom, cut off by the question. About how we almost did it in the backseat of my car, cut off by the question. And the most recent one, in my bedroom, cut off by the question.

"Well, do you love her?" Bolin asks me.

"I don't know exactly how I feel about her, But I think I might have some feelings for her."

"I think that's your problem. You don't know how you feel about her, but the feelings you have keep bringing up that question. You might love her and not realize it. If you figure everything out, you'll get the end of your dream." He finishes

I think over his word for a minute. _'You might love her and not realize it'._ Could I love her?

"Thanks Bo."

"No problem. Let me know if you figure it out."

I'm still left thinking when I leave Bolin's room. The answer to the Question and what I have to figure out are all that's on my mind for the rest of the day.

**I felt Kinda weird writing the first part of this. I've never written anything like that before**. **Do you think I put it in the story too early? Tell me what you think! I must know! Did you like this chap. or hate it? Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please don't hate me! Something happened to my computer so I couldn't update, and I got a job so I'm really really sorry. I can still update often but if I don't it's because of work or my computer acting up from time to time. I will try to update tomorrow if I have time. I don't work, but I have to go somewhere, but I do work on Wednesday so I may not be able to update then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra.**

Hearts on Fire

chapter nine: Morning Fight

Korra's P.O.V

I roll over in my bed and look at the clock. It' Monday so school is in a few hours I had a lot of time to just go back to sleep.. I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep. I can feel some one watching me. I look at the entrance to my room and see my mother standing in the doorway, arms crossed, blank expression.

"You know, I really hate you." she says to me, still staring blankly at me. I really don't think that my mother is actually mentally stable.

"You've made that clear countless times. I get it. And quite frankly, I don't think you'll ever love me again." I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

"How could I? You make my life miserable. Your father left because of you. He loved me and you made him leave."

I stop short and turn to her.

"You know, you keep telling me that. If I'm the reason he left and all he wanted was you, then why are _you_ still here with _me_ and _not with him_. If he loved you why didn't he take you with him and just dropped me off at some orphanage or just leave me?"

She didn't answer.

"I guess I'm not the only one he wanted to leave."

I walk passed her and out of my room. She's still stunned at what I had just said. But it didn't last long.

"Don't you _EVER_ talk to me like that _AGAIN_!" She yells.

She grabs my arm and I try pushing her away, but she's so angry that she has an iron grip on me. She slaps me across the face, hard, and I can taste blood where I bit the inside of my cheek. She still hasn't let go of my arm so I'm still struggling to get away from her.

"Let go of me!"

"Take back what you said!"

"No! Now let go of me!"

She hits me again. She's still screaming curses and insults at me as I try to shake my arm free. Why haven't I hit her back? She's my mother. Although she treats me this way, she always will be and I still remember when she did love me. That's something she's forgotten over the years.

"...you worthless whore! Take it back!" another hit.

I furrow my brows in anger. I'm not her. How could she this to me. I've been holding back my anger and biting my tongue until now.

"I'm not the whore,you are!"

That did it. Before I know it, I'm at the bottom of the stairs. The pain shoots through me and I scream. I try me best to hold back the tears that threaten to escape. I try my best to get up, but as soon as I do, I'm back on the floor in even more pain than before. The pain in my right arm is unbearable and I try to avoid using because I'm pretty sure it's broken. I finally make it of the ground and stumble out the front door. My vision is blurry and I realize that I've let the tears fall. I go to the person I could talk to right now.

I knock on the door and to my relief, Mako answers.

Mako's P.O.V

I heard the knock on the door and make my way down the stairs. Who could be at the door this early? I open the door an drub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes, Can I help you?" I ask the person at the door.

I hear a sniffle, as if some one were crying and I quickly look up at the person in front of me.

"Korra?"

"My mom an I had a fight." she says.

There are tears streaming down her face, I can tell she's hurt, and she won't look at me. I look her over and she's cradling her right arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

She takes a moment to answer.

"I think it's broken."

"She broke your arm?! What the Hell did you do to make her do that?!"

"Will you calm down! I just said something she didn't like that's all."

I let out a deep sigh. She actually hurt Korra for something she said. The situation probably could be worse. I'm just glad it isn't.

I calm down and tell Korra to come in while I change clothes so I could take her to the hospital. Actually, all I did was put on a shirt and shoes. i grab my keys and drive her to the hospital.

"Korra, the doctor will probably ask how you broke you arm."

"I fell." she says simply.

"Korra, I can't just tell them that you fell."

Her head snaps up at me. "And why not?"

"I told you if things got worse I was gonna do something. That starts now."

"Then I'm not going to the Hospital and you won't say anything."

"Don't be crazy. Your arm is broken so you have to go."

"Then I'll walk."

"Will you stop being a child?!"

"No! I won't."

"Fine! If it'll get you to go to the Hospital like a normal person..." I start. She looks over at me, hopefully. "I won't say anything."

"Really? Thank you!" she throws her left arm around my neck and the car swerves.

"Whoa! Korra I'm still driving!" She quickly lets go.

"Sorry."

"And don't get too happy. I'm mad at you."

I turn into the parking lot and open the door for her. I signed her in and we sat in the waiting room. We sat silently for a while, just looking around the room.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Korra, they're hurting you and won't let me say anything. I don't feel good about it. If something happens, it's going to be my fault."

"Well if it were up to me, you still wouldn't know."

"That doesn't make it any better. I would want to know. You're my friend and if there is something I could do to protect you I'd do it in a heart beat."

I stare into her eyes to make sure she's listening to me.

"I care Korra. I don't want anything to happen to you." I lean my head back against the chair and the conversation stops, returning us to silence.

* * *

Eventually the doctor calls us in and puts Korra's arm in a cast and then a sling. Soon she's released and we're on our way back home. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her glancing up at me.

"What?" I finally say

"I-I just don't want you to be mad at me. It's just that...I have a little while left before I turn 18 and I don't want anyone to take me somewhere I don't want to go, someplace where Nobody cares about me. At least at home, my mother hates me, but I have you, Bolin and Asami."

"I get it Korra, but she broke you arm. Next thing she'll be throwing you down the stairs."

She doesn't say anything. I pull into the driveway and turn to her. She stairs down in her lap, refusing to look at me.

"Actually...that's how she broke my arm."

"What the Hell! She threw you down the stairs?!"

"Shhhh! You might wake up Bolin."

I roll my eyes. "No I won't. He sleeps like a rock."

"Can we just talk about this later. I should really get ready for school."

"Fine. But we _will_ talk later." She nods her head and disappears into her house.

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter. I had to get some thing out. I will try to update tomorrow. Let me know what you thing. I think I need to start doing some Makorra relationship building. If you have any Ideas, let me know! Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again:) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Hearts On Fire

chapter ten: I don't like you

Mako's P.O.V

I walk into the house to wake up Bo so he can get ready for school. I shake him him, but he doesn't stir and continues to snore. Time for plan B. I stand a far enough distance for what I'm about to do.

"Breakfast!" I shout.

Bolin shoots up faster than a bullet. He bounds down the stairs and I assume into the kitchen. I laugh loudly as I hear his disappointment of walking in to the kitchen and finding nothing cooked. I lean against the wall near the door to his room waiting for him to come back in. He comes back up the stairs slowly, glaring at me. He stops in the doorway and looks over at me again.

"That... was cruel."

He walks into the room and flops back onto his bed.

"Get up Bo, get ready for school and then I'll make breakfast."

"You better." He mumbles into his pillow before rolling out of bed. He heads to the bathroom and I walk back to my room. After my morning routine, I go down stairs and make breakfast. Bo comes down after he's ready and gobbles down his food. After about 30 minutes we grab our things and head to the car.

"Did you text Korra yet?" Bolin asks me.

"I was just about to."

**To: Korra**

**From: Mako **

_Come outside. I'm not coming to the door again because the last time I did, your mom was giving me 'hungry eyes'._

She takes a while to answer and I get a little nervous after what her mom did to her this morning. I relax when I get a reply.

**To: Mako**

**From: Korra**

_Eww... I'll be right out._

I put my phone back into my pocket and wait in the car with Bolin. She gets in the backseat and sits quietly. In fact, the whole drive was quiet until Bolin noticed something.

"Korra...What happened to your arm?"

I saw Korra freeze in the backseat.

"I fell and broke it." she says, hoping that he believes the lie. She's not very good at that particular thing.

"When'd that happen?"

"This morning...can we not talk about it anymore, Please?"

Bolin drops the subject and the silence returns. I look back at Korra through the rear view mirror. Her gaze is down cast and her face is blank. I frown to my self and look back at the road. We pull into the school parking lot and she hopped out of the car as soon as she could, rushing into the building. Bo gives me a confused look and I just shrug my shoulders at him.

Korra's P.O.V

I walk into the school as fast as possible. I'm not in the mood for questioning. I feel bad about lying to Bolin, but I don't want to worry him. I feel bad enough that Mako has to deal with this. I walk over to my locker to grab my books. I drop one on account of the fact that I only have one good arm right now. Before I can pick up the book, someone does it for me. Then, fire meets ice when I my eyes meet Mako's familiar ones.

"Thanks." I say, taking the book from him and putting it back in my locker. I turn to walk away with my books when he grabs my hand. I look back at him.

"What?"

"We still need to talk about this morning."

"I have to go to class."

"Korra, class doesn't start for another 20 minutes."

I sigh, starting to think of another excuse not to talk, but I can't come up with one. I look down at the ground so that I don't have to see the concern plastered all over his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say making another attempt to walk away from him.

He catches up to me and takes my books to carry. I can feel him looking down at me, but I refuse to look at him.

I hear him sigh loudly. "We have to talk about it eventually."

I stop and turn to him. "No, we don't."

"Fine, don't talk about it. But you aren't staying at your house tonight."

"And why not?"

"Why would I let you stay there with _her_? So she can nearly kill you again?" I cringe at the thought. "I don't think so, so either stay with Asami, or with me and Bo."

"Fine." I say after a staring competition. I pouts and stalk down the hallway. Once we reach my class, Mako sets my books on my desk and walks to his class before he's late.

Mako's P.O.V

All of my classes are extremely boring. I barely even pay attention. Eventually it's time for lunch. I start to walk down the hallway when I feel someone pull me into a closet. Before I know it, the person that grabs me crashes their lips to mine. I'm in shock and I freeze in place, not moving. The person pushes me up against a wall and wraps a leg around me. Their hands slip under my shirt and run up my stomach. I snap out of my stupor and push the person away. I look down at the blond girl in front of me. She's wearing a purple tube top that came just above her bellybutton and a really short, black pencil skirt with black heels.

"Like what you see? I wore it just for you." She bites her bottom lip and bats her eyelashes at me.

"What do you want Dawn?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you. You went to get me a drink the other night but you disappeared. You were with that girl weren't you?"

I forgot all about the fact that I left her on the dance floor, but then again I didn't want to dance with her in the first place. I don't even like-_like_ her!

"Dawn, sorry bout leaving you and everything, but what is this all about?" I ask her, gesturing to the closet and our current situation.

"I already told you. I wanted to spend some time with you without her around."

"So you drag me into a closet and practically try to rape me?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well it's the only way I could get your attention. That girl is ruining our relationship already."

"What relationship?! We don't even know each other. As a matter of fact, I don't even like you!"

"That doesn't mean we can't date." she says leaning in to kiss me.

Alright, she's _definitely_ crazy. I quickly push her away again and she looks at me confused, as if i didn't just reject her. I put a hand on each shoulder.

"Dawn, I'm sure you're probably a nice girl, but listen to me carefully. I. Do. _NOT_. Like You."

With that, I walk out of the closet to the cafeteria. I grab my lunch and sit with my friends at the table.

"So, Mako?" Korra looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

Asami has plans tonight. She has to go somewhere with her dad, so I guess I'm staying with you and Bo."

Before I can say anything, we hear a very loud, very happy _'Sleepover!'_ from Bolin who is sitting next to me. Korra laughs at her friends enthusiasm and I simply smile.

**This chapter sucks, I know. I will update again tomorrow. I would have posted sooner, but work has been killing me. Thanks for all the reviews guys, they make me feel better. I asked for ideas on the last chapter. Some people gave me some really good ideas that I will probably work into the story. If I use your idea, I'll give you credit for it. Anyway, it's late. Until next time...**

**Review: good, bad, critique. I wanna hear it! **

**Thanks!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Hearts On Fire

chapter eleven: Pack your bags/ Sleepover

Part 1

Korra's P.O.V

As school ended, I put my books back into my locker. I once a gain drop that stupid book on the ground. I bend over to pick up the book and I'm met with black heels. The girl from the other night leans against the lockers, glaring at me. I roll my eyes at her attempt to be intimidating.

"_Korra_, right." she says my name with hostility.

"Yep." I reply, really paying attention to her. I put my books into my locker.

"Stay away from him."

I look at her, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen here '_Honey'_, Mako is mine, and nobody else's."

"Does he know that?"

"Stay away, or else." She shoves my shoulder as she says it.

She's in my face now. She's slightly taller than me so she's looking down. First off, Who does she think she is.

"I suggest you back up if you wanna keep that face of you's in tact. My arm may be broken, but I will knock the shit out of you little girl."

She flinches away from me and storms away. She gives me one last evil look over her shoulder. I roll my eyes and close my locker, making my way outside to Mako's car. They're already there when I arrive and I slip into the car with out saying anything. They just look at me at me before looking forward again. The car ride is nowhere near silent. Bolin went on and on about boring his classes were. At some points, we laugh, but mostly just listen.

When Mako pulls into the driveway, Bolin jumps out of the car and rushes to the bathroom.

"Well, I better go get some of my clothes." I say getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please?"

He nods his head and we walk up to my house. I open the door to be met by my mother walking down the steps.

"I was really hoping you didn't come back." my mother says

"And I was really hoping you weren't here." say as Mako and I walk up stairs

We walk into my room and I start picking clothes to take with me. Mako sits on my bed and flips through a bunch of my CDs he pulled from under my bed.

"Pack for a week."

"Why?"

"Until I figure out something else."

"You don't have to figure something else out. I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can."

I'm about to say something when the doorbell rings. I hear the door open, and the voice of the worst man I've ever met.

Mako's P.O.V

I hear that Tarrlok guy downstairs. Korra threw all of the clothes she'd taken out into a bag. I knew Korra didn't like this guy, from what she told me, I didn't either.

"Can we go now?" she asks. "I don't feel like dealing him right now."

"Yeah, let's go."

I take her bag and she leads the way down the stairs. We nearly make it to the door before anyone notices.

"And where do you think you're going?" Her mother calls from the kitchen. We turn in the direction and see Korra's mother standing next to Tarrlok. Tarrlok stairs and Korra hungrily. I stand in front of me and he glares at me.

"I'm staying with Mako and Bolin's for a week."

"Well at least i won't have to see you face for a while. Now, your friend here, I don't mind seeing." her mother eyes me and her gaze rests a little too low, if you know what I mean.

"Well I do not approve. I was very much looking forward to seeing you Sweetheart."

"Well too fucking bad." Korra says.

He smiles at her deviously. "You'll stop resisting soon enough Sweetheart."

I grab Korra's bag in one hand, and her hand in the other. I drag her out of her house, and over to mine. How could those people talk to her like that?

"Mako?"

I mean no one should be talked to like that, but especially her.

"Mako?"

How could her own mother not love her. Korra's smart, pretty, she takes shit from no one, she's a good friend, she's funny, she's...she's Korra. Amazing and Wonderful Korra!

How long have I thought that?

"Mako?!"

"What?"

"You're crushing my hand."

"Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"K..."

Once we walk into the house I lead her to the guess room next to mine. I drop her bag on the floor and and sit next to her. Bolin walks into the room excitedly.

"This is going to be so Awesome! We can play video games, watch movies, eat junk food and stay up late, play more games and-"

Suddenly a pillow hits Bo in the face mid-sentence and Korra breaks into a fit of laughter. I laugh with her once I see Bo's face. We hear a faint scream and we all rush into my room. We look out the window into Korra's room. We all stand there in shock, except for Korra who is undeniably angry, as Korra's topless mother and pants-less Tarrlok topple over on Korra's bed.

"That's so Disgusting! That's my bed you stupid Bastards!" Korra screams out the window

The couple continue to remove each other's clothing and we all turn a way, scarred for life.

"Well I guess you're gonna need new bed sheets." I say walking away from the window.

Korra growls and chucks a pillow at me.

"What?! You will. Plus you'll never unsee that."

"That's not funny Mako!"

"Trust me, nothing about what we just say happening in your room is funny."

I cringe at the thought and Korra stalks out of my room with Bolin following behind, hands still covering his eyes.

**This chapter would have been longer, but I have to go see my grandmother in the hospital (she had hip surgery). So this is just gonna have two be a two parter. See ya guys later:) Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I feel like it's kinda shaky. Tell me what you think:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner than this. Work has been crazy and I got sick so I haven't been able to get on this computer like I wanted to. My Grandma is fine by the way. Thanks for asking:) I also have this other idea for a story. I'm not going to post it yet, but if you wanna know what it's about, just ask in a review, or pm me and I can tell you what it's about:) There is a bit of a time skip in this chapter. I know most of you hate time skips, but I gotta get this story moving. You didn't miss anything really. Korra's nightmare is depressing so if you wanna skip that you can. It's just the part between the lines. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Hearts On Fire

chapter twelve: A Discovery Through Nightmare

Mako's P.O.V

Korra's arm healed and she still stays at our house. The abuse has been getting worse and she started having nightmares a few days ago. I get worried thinking about her. She's strong and she can deal with this, but for how long. Everyone has there limits.

It's around 1am when I wake up to screaming and loud crashes from Korra's house. I walk over to my window to see if I can see what's going on next door. I see some one leave the house. Not long after there is a knock on the door. I rush downstairs to open the door. Korra stands on my doorstep, crying. I take in her appearance. A black eye, busted lip, and a large cut on the front of her left thigh. I grab her hand and lead her into the kitchen. I sit her down in a chair at the counter and grab the first aid kit. She won't look at me and she's sobbing loudly. I look at her for a moment and bring her into a tight hug. She winces in pain before relaxing into the hug. After a while, she stops crying.

I take out some medicine to clean the cut on her lip. She cringes when it touches her lip. Once that's done, I sit down and put her leg in my lap to examine it more clearly.

"Well, you don't need stitches." I say

She lets out a small sigh. I'm guessing in relief. I bandage her leg, then turn to face her. She looks down at the floor. I brush some of her loose hair behind her ear and gently turn her head so that she is facing me. She looks up at me with sad eyes. I give her a small reassuring smile to show her that she can say what she wanted to. She opens her mouth to say something, but she doesn't. I decide to say something first.

"What happened this time?" I ask her

"I talked back to her."

"So? You've talked back before."

"She was drinking. That's something she picked up recently, but I decided to leave out that detail."

I sigh and rub my temples trying to fight the headache that coming on.

"So that explains why it's been more frequent." I say

She simply nods. I walk over to the fridge an pull out a reusable icepack I bought her. Other than the night she broke her arm, Korra's showed up with a few bruises. She always comes up with some story to tell Bo, which he always chooses to believe. I look at her again, thinking of something else to say, when I notice the dark circles under her eyes.

"You look tired." I say

"I keep waking up from the nightmares. I had one right before my mother stumbled through the door." She runs her hand through her hair.

"What was it about this time?"

"My mother's trying to kill me."

"I'm pretty sure that was a reality."

She glares at me. "That wasn't funny."

I just shrug my shoulder.

"You're all patched up now so you can head home or you can stay here." I say

I put away the first-aid kit and Korra walks to the guest room. I say goodnight and head to my room. I fall asleep knowing that Korra is safe here.

* * *

Korra's P.O.V

It's peaceful and quiet. Soon the peacefulness morphs into late chaos. I'm sitting at the desk in my room. The door slams open and Tarlok storms into my room. I try to scream out but he covers my mouth with his hand. I'm slammed into a wall and I scream out in pain. I look over to my window and into the next house. I see Mako walking around in his room, but then he disappears. I start kicking at my attacker which earns me a slap to the face. Tarrlok pins my hands above my head with one hand and slips the other under my shirt.

"Get away from me!" I scream

Everything changes again. I'm lying on the floor watching a fight. I look closely at the two people. One I recognize as Tarrlok, and the other...Mako. Suddenly the sun turns a dark red color. I snap my eyes back to the fighting when I hear the sound of breaking glass. Mako is laying on the ground and my eyes widen as I see Tarrlok pick up a large shard of glass, walking towards Mako.

This is the last time you get in my way boy!" He says

I try to get up off the ground and run to him. I try desperately to get to him but I can't move. At all. I try to call out to Mako. I try to plead with Tarrlok to leave him alone. He gets closer and closer until finally he's standing over Mako. He raises his arm slowly preparing to strike.

"Stop! Please!" I beg "I'll do anything, just leave him alone!"

"You should have thought of that earlier." he says, bringing his hand down .

"NO!" I scream. And all I can do is look away.

I hear Tarrlok laugh darkly. I open my eyes to see Mako lying on the ground with the shard sticking out of his stomach. I regain my mobility and crawl over to Mako. I put his head in my lap. He looks up at me with his warm, amber eyes. He wipes the tears from my cheek and starts to close his eyes.

"No! Mako, Look at me! You can't die because I need you. Okay! I need you! So you can't leave me.!"

He gives me a small smile before he stops breathing and my world ends. I start to shake him. He has to wake up. He has to be okay. But he's not. And he's not.

"Mako please?" My voice is a whisper now. "Please, I love you"

I start to cry even harder. I hold him tightly to me and rock back in forth.

Suddenly I'm yanked away from him and he disappears again. I start to kick and scream but get no results. Tarrlok holds my hands behind my back and I'm face to face with my mother, holding a giant knife in her hand.

"Now you know what it's like to have everything you've ever wanted ripped away from you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, looking into her eyes. The same icy blue as mine.

"You destroyed my life. So, now I'm gonna take yours."

With that she took the knife and stabbed. Straight. Through. the Heart.

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat and my chest hurts where my mother stabbed (in my dream). that's the first time I had a dream where she succeeded in killing me. all of my fears were in that dream, and I know that I won't be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

I walk out of the room and into the next one. I kneel down beside the bed and take a moment to look at the person in it. Mako is sleeping peacefully in his own house. Alive. I needed to know that he was still here, so the gentle rise and fall of his chest is soothing. I shake him gently.

"Mako?" I shake him again

He stirs and blinks his sleep filled eyes.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asks me

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

He move over and pulls the blanket back so that I can climb in next to him. I slip under the blanket and turn so that his chest is to my back, and snuggle closer to him. He wraps one arm around my waist and quickly falls asleep again. I feel safe here with him. I don't feel that anywhere else. He genuinely cares about me, like no one else does. I think I do love him. But he can't feel that way about me.

I can't help but think back to the horrible dream that brought me here. I cringe at the memory of Mako lying on the ground lifeless. Nothing like that can ever happen. I won't let it.

I fall asleep in Mako's arms. Into a dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

**Now that I read this chapter, it's really depressing. I'll probably change it later. I feel like I should just redo this chapter. **

**Anyway, if you wanna know about that new story let me know. ****Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! So I bring you another chapter:) Since you all liked the last chapter the way it is, I won't change it! Some of you wanted to know about that other story idea, so I'll tell you now.**

**It's called ****_'Rebels of Equality'_**** though the title may change.**

**Korra (age 22)- Leader of the rebellion against the evil dictator of Republic City**

**Asami (age 23)- Korra's second in command, best friend**

**Mako (age 23) and Bolin (age 21)- brothers running from the dictator because of something they know**

**_Summary:_**** Korra leads a Rebellion in Republic City. Can she take down the Evil Dictator and restore true balance and equality with some help from her friends. Follow the four through their journey in this tale of love and war. **

**Definitely Makorra, and if you want, Bosami. I like the idea of Bosami. **

** So what do you guys think? Write it or let it go?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.**

Hearts On Fire

chapter thirteen: Not A School Day part 1

Mako's P.O.V

The sun creeps in through my window. I shift in bed and feel something warm against me. I notice I'm the most comfortable I've ever been and the scent of fresh air and pomegranates fill my nose.

I scrunch up my eyes and bury my face a little further into my 'pillow'. I tighten my hold and breath in more of the scent that has become so addicting. I blink my eyes a few times and smile. Korra lays next to me, my arm draped around her. I lift my head from the crook of her neck and look at her. She's sleeping peacefully.

'I could get used to this' I think to myself.

I lay back down and close my eyes. I stay there for a while, content. It feels like hours of peace and quiet before Korra starts to wake up. She rolls over and we're face to face. I give her a small smile which she returns.

"Hey." I say

"Hey."

"How'd you sleep?" I ask her brushing some of her hair out of her face. My hand lingers on her cheek for a quick second before it goes back around her waist.

"Honestly, best sleep I've had in weeks."

"That's good."

The room falls silent and we just watch each other. She's about to say something when Bolin bounces into my room.

"So, Mako, since there's no school today, I was thinking..."

I prop myself up on one elbow and Korra rolls onto her back and looks at Bo.

"Oh. Um...was I interrupting something?"

"No. Korra had a nightmare last night and asked if she could sleep here."

"Oh, alright...So, what was the nightmare about?" Bolin asks Korra

"I don't remember." She says coldly and rolls out of bed.

She walks out of the room without saying anything else. I know she remembers, she just won't say.

"What' buggin' her?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the question. "I don't know."

"Well like I was saying, since we don't have anything else to do, maybe you, me , Korra, and Asami can hang out today."

"That's fine. I'm going to make breakfast."

"Alrighty then."

I walk out of my room and stand in the doorway of the guest room where Korra is pacing.

"Do you want to talk?"

She stops and looks at me. "No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mako, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm here if you need to talk." I say softly. She nods her head and walk downstairs.

I call Korra and Bolin down for breakfast and talk about plans for the day. Bolin suggested a movie, Korra suggested the beach, I said the park. We still had to call Asami to see what she wanted to do.

Korra said she'd text her when she went to change clothes. I was a little nervous of Korra going to her house by herself, but she kept insisting that I stay put. Bo and I got dressed for the day and waited for Korra to come back.

Korra's P.O.V

I managed to get dressed and grab the things I needed for the day (money, cellphone) without my mother around because she was passed out in her room. I crept out of the house and back over to Mako and Bolin's. I text Asami.

**To: 'Sami**

**From: Kor**

_We're all hanging out today._

**To: Kor**

**From: 'Sami**

_What are we doing?_

**To: 'Sami**

**From: Kor**

_Don't know yet, just get to Mako's_

**To: Kor **

**From: 'Sami**

_K_

I walk into the house and sit down at the counter. The room is quiet and I look up to be met with furrowed brows and amber eyes.

"What?" I ask

"What took you so long?"

"What do you mean, I wasn't even gone that long."

"Yeah well I've gotten into the habit of freaking out every time you go home."

"Awww You care about me." I say poking my lip out playfully.

His face remains unmoving. I roll my eyes and exhale loudly.

"I'm fine Mako. I just had to make sure my mom wasn't dead."

"Was she?"

"No. Just passed out on her bedroom floor. Asami's coming over later and we can all decide on what to do."

After what felt like forever waiting for Asami, she finally showed up. We all sit in the kitchen and come up with something to do. Soon We're heading out the door to our destination.

**I'm sorry. I had to cut this one a little short and I couldn't come up with a better chapter title. I didn't plan on it being short, but something came up. I'm gonna probably update tomorrow. Yayy! Soooo...until then, Review because they make me feel better and honestly I appreciate them. **

**Fire Wolf, Yes, I was upset yesterday. I've got some issues with one of my brothers and one of my sister. I'm tryin' to get over that. And no, You don't have to kick someone's ass. :)**

**Honestly, Korra's dream sprouted from a recent dream I had of my uncle. I don't remember most of it, but the part I remember the most is when I asked him Why he was gonna hurt me, he said "Family can turn on each other."...Then he stabbed me in the chest with a big butcher knife type thing. ****I would hope he would never do that to me, but ya never know. And now I've got some serious trust issues I gotta work on.**

**So should I give that new story a shot? I already have the first chapter and if you want, after I post the chapter for this, I can post it up here. Let me know if it's a good Idea! **

**Thanks ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya know what? I love you guys. Like seriously! You guys are Awesome! You make me feel better:) ****I now bring you another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. **

Hearts On Fire

chapter fourteen: Not A School Day part 2

Korra's P.O.V

We go to see a movie. Mako and I wanted an action movie while Asami wanted something sappy. Bolin wants to watch a comedy, but sighs in defeat when Asami convinces him otherwise. He has a weakness for pretty girls with long lashes. We decide to go our separate ways and meet up after the movies. Mako and I walk up to a board to decide on what to watch. After suggesting and rejecting movies, we settle on 'Wreck-it Ralph'. We buy a large popcorn and two sodas, and make our way to the theater.

We don't pay much attention to the movie. We keep getting shushed for talking and giggling. The movie ends and we wait near the front of the building for our friends. It's not long before I get a text for Asami.

**_'Sami To Kor:_**

_The movie is longer than we thought. Need another hour_

**_Kor To 'Sami:_**

_ Alright_

"Asami and Bolin are going to be in there another hour." I say to Mako

"No problem. You wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Umm, sure."

I give him a smile and we walk to the park.

We talk and laugh and take in the fresh air as we walk around the park. We buy giant scoops of our favorite ice cream flavors from an ice cream vendor. I'm happy and that's not something I come across often.

All is going well until I hear the most annoying voice in the world.

Mako's P.O.V

Why now? I was having fun. I was with Korra. Why did _she_ have to come along and ruin it all.

I knew that voice way before I turned around.

Dawn practically runs over to me. She has on short, dark green, Polka dotted pants with a hot pink tube top and dark green shoes. She throws her arms around me and I half to peel her off.

"Boyfriend! I've been looking for you!"

"Why?"

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

"Why the Hell would I miss you?! I don't even want to see you now! We're not together!"

I can hear Korra laughing quietly. I turn my head to glare at her.

Dawn follows my gaze and glares at Korra too.

"Why are you with her." Dawn asks "Are you cheating on me?!"

"Wow Mako, she's crazy." Korra whispers to me

Dawn must have heard her.

"Listen, 'Whorra'. Stay away from my him. He's mine, and you don't know what I'm capable of." She was in Korra's face now. Korra's about to say something, that would no doubt make the delusional girl cry or just beat the shit out of her, when I pull her away.

"Alright Korra, time to go."

I grab Korra by the arm and drag her to another part of the park. She calms down after a few minutes and I get a text from Bolin.

**Bolin to Mako:**

_Movie's over, On to the next activity._

**Mako to Bolin:**

_On our way back_

Korra and I walk back to the movie theater. Asami and Bolin are standing outside by the car. We decide to go back to Asami's house to hang out. When we pull up. There is another car in her driveway.

"My dad's home early!" Asami says with excitement.

We all get out of the car and follow Asami into the large home. Asami walks into a few rooms before calling out for her father.

"Dad? Are you here?"

A short man with glasses peeks his head out from a room before smiling and coming out completely.

"Asami, I missed you."

"I missed you to dad." she says embracing her father.

When they brake apart, He looks over her shoulder at us and his smile falls.

"I brought some friends over." Asami starts "This is Mako, Bolin, and Kor-"

She is cut off by the upset man.

"Get those people out of my house. They are not welcome here!"

Asami looks at her father in horror. Not understanding what he is saying.

"Wh-What?"

"Get them out NOW Asami!"

**I know this is shamefully short. It wasn't supposed to be. It was supposed to be long and non-shitty. The chapter I was gonna put up was in my notbook who someone spilled grape juice all over. I WAS PROUD OF THAT CHAPTER DAMMIT! So, I ended up with this. **

**On a happier note, isn't the moon reeeeally pretty tonight?! I love the full moon. It makes me happy to look at:) **

**Alrighty then, Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry! I just got my new battery for the laptop. This chapter may be a little shorter than the others, but it's something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Korra**

Hearts on Fire

chapter fifteen: Accept them

Korra's P.O.V

"But...Why?" Asami asks

"Asami, these people dirty our streets. They bring our society down to nothing. This common trash, Asami, I did not send you to that school to be friends. I sent you in hopes that you would understand how much better we are!" Her father shouts

"That makes _no sense_!" Asami yells

"Darling, you have to understand, These people are not worth our time." he says softer, moving closer to Asami

She backs away and looks at her father as if he were unrecognizable.

"They're my friends, father. I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Her father's face contorts in anger. "They are not welcome here!"

"You can't treat them this way!"

Mako, Bolin and I can only stand there, speechless. Watching the whole thing unfold.

"I can treat them how ever I please Asami! You are not to see these people again! I won't allow it! You live under my roof and you _will_ do as I say!"

He turns to mako, Bolin and I. "GET OUT OF MY HOME!" He yells at us

"Dad!"

"It's okay Asami." I give her a small reassuring smile

"Yeah Asami. We don't want to cause anymore trouble." Bolin says sadly

"Say goodbye and go to your room Asami." Hiroshi says

Hiroshi walks away from us and we're left alone in the hallway. We all stand there quietly, not knowing how to take what just happened.

I inhale deeply and hug Asami. A sob escapes her and she hugs me back. She sniffles a few times before pulling away.

"Bye." I say quietly

"Bye..." she says and slowly closes the door.

* * *

I decided to stay with Mako and Bolin tonight. The rest of the day was quiet, and there were a few times I wanted to call Asami, only to remember that I couldn't. There is a knock on the door and I look up to see Mako and Bolin standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Mako asks as he and Bo walk in and sit next to me.

"I'm fine. What about you two?"

"Well I'm bummed out." Bolin says as he flops back on my bed

"It'll be okay Bo." I say and he gives me a small smile

"I'm gonna go start dinner."

Mako goes down stairs. Bolin gets up and decides to go and wash up before dinner. I walk into the kitchen and sit on the counter.

"Do you need any help?" I ask

"No."

I shrug my shoulders. I'm about to hop down off the counter when he turns to speak to me again.

"Are things getting better at home?"

"I'm staying here tonight aren't I." I say "It's nothing I can't handle for a little while longer. My birthday is only two weeks away."

"You know, you can move in if you wanted to."

A small smile appears on my face. "Afraid once I turn 18 I'll move as far away from here as I can and you won't see me again?"

"Actually, Bo would be devastated." he says turning back to the food he's preparing.

I let out a giggle. "So are you saying you wouldn't miss me at all?"

"I could deal with the peace and quiet."

"Oh please! You would be bored out of you mind without me." We both laugh

The doorbell rings and I go answer it. I gasp when I see Asami standing at the door with travel bags behind her.

"Who is it?" Mako asks as he walks up behind me "Asami?"

Asami walks in pulling the bags with her. She closes the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I told my father that I wouldn't stop being friends with you guys and that I accept you as my friends. You're no different than me. He told me that if i was living with him, I would do what I was told...So I told him I was leaving. He disowned me after that. I packed all my clothes and came here. It was all I can think of. So can I stay here?"

"Yeah. I don't see why not."

We help Asami move all of her stuff into the other bedroom next to the one I'm staying in.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Asami." I say

"It's fine. Now I get to spend more time with my best friends." she says as she gives me a hug

Bolin bounces into the room. "Mako says to come down stairs for dinner."

"Oh, Thank God! I'm starving!" Asami yells as we walk down the stairs.

**Okay, so this isn't my best chapter and it's not what I originally wanted to write. My first idea flew right out the window. Literally! I almost cried when my brother rolled down the window and what I wrote flew down the interstate. So...I'm so so so so so so so soooooooooooooo sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I almost didn't update today. I had a rough time at work yesterday. But... I'm I giving you another chapter today. Yaaay! So... I hope this doesn't suck.**

**Question, do you guys think that I should change the rating on this story? I was rereading the chapters and I thought it might need to be changed, but I don't know. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

Hearts on Fire

chapter sixteen: Something bad/ What sleep brings

Korra's P.O.V

I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow. We've been back there for the last week, but I just wish school was over already. On top of that, My mother is making me come back home. Not by choice. I was outside because Mako asked be to get the mail. My mother decided that all of a sudden I needed to be home for more abuse. She didn't say it those words exactly. It was more like 'Get your dumb ass home today!'

Mako's not happy about me going back, but I assured him that I would be okay. My Birthday in in a week. Just one week longer. He promised that he would keep his window open, just in case. After school I would be going back home.

I sit up in my room, well, the room in Mako and Bolin's house. I can't sleep. I have this sick feeling in my stomach, like something bad is going to happen. Soon. The nightmares are back too. I just haven't told Mako. I don't want him to worry. There's a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Asami pokes her head in through the door.

"Hey 'Sami. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I wanted a glass of water. Everyone else is asleep, but I saw your light on. Is something bothering you?"

"No. I was just about to go to sleep."

"Okay. If you need to talk, I'm just next door."

I smile warmly at her. "Thanks. It's late, you should probably get to sleep."

"Yes! Go to sleep already!" Mako yells from the next room.

"Please!" Bolin yells

"Sorry!" we yell back before Asami tells me she'll see me in the morning.

I turn my light of and snuggle down into my bed, letting sleep take over.

* * *

Mako's P.O.V

She sits in my lap and I kiss her. I can't help but think that this is perfect, that for the rest of my life I want to be with her. For the rest of my life, I could be with her. I lay back on the couch, pulling her down with me. She pulls away and looks down at. I smile up at her before pulling her in for another kiss. We pull away for air and I rest my forehead against hers. Her blue eyes stare into mine. I want nothing more than to just stay here with her. in this dream world that I know doesn't exist.

"Do you love me Mako?" She says, breaking the silence, but not the eye contact.

I sit for a moment, holding onto her.

"Ye-"

* * *

I hear a scream from the next room. I jump out of bed and rush into Korra's room. She's thrashing around on her bed and screaming. I run over to her and try to wake her.

"No! Please!" She screams.

I shake her by the shoulders begging her to wake up.

"Korra, It's okay! Wake up."

"No!"

"Korra, Please!"

Tears start to pour down her face and she calms down for a few seconds before-

"MAKO!" She sits up abruptly, breathing heavily and looking around her.

"Korra, it's okay. I'm right here. You're safe. You're okay." I say holding onto her shoulders, trying to get her to focus on me.

She's still crying and fighting against me. Asami and Bolin are standing in the doorway

"Is she okay?"

"What's going on?"

"She's just had a bad dream." I answer

I turn my attention back to Korra. She's calmed down some, but she's still crying.

"Korra?" she blinks her eyes in recognition.

She blinks her eyes in recognition before throwing her arms around my neck. I return the hug, holding her close to me until her breathing evens out. I send Asami and Bolin back to bed.

"Are you okay?" Iask into her hair.

"No. Better than I was a minute ago, but I'm not okay." her arms tighten around my neck

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

She nods her head against my neck "Please?"

I pick her up (because she refused to let go) and lay on the bed so that her back is against my chest. One arm is under her head, and the other is draped over her waste. I watch for the even breathing that signals that she is asleep, before I close my eyes as well

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long. And I'm sorry if the chapter isn't good or if you don't like it. So, the time to Korra's birthday is running out. What will happen. **

**Until next time. Please review!**

**Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sick today, so I have time to update. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update for you all recently! I should be able to update more often now because my computer got fixed.**

**Anyway... I thought I'd give you a bit of Makorra at the beginning of this chapter, and try to fit some through out. **

**Soooo... On with the story!**

**I do not own Legend of Korra, or it's characters.**

**-Thank you to _The-Scarlett-Kat_ for pointing out my major mistake! I took the chapter down and fixed it, and I added some stuff to the chapter. Nothing big, just small details. So a serious Thanks to you! :)**

Hearts On Fire

chapter seventeen: Just a bit of Makorra p.1

Mako's P.O.V

The sun creeps in through the window. I shift slightly and my nose is filled with the smell I have become so familiar with. Pomegranates and Mango. I lift my head and tiredly look down at Korra, who is sleeping peacefully next to me. It's so different from the night before, when she was scared and hurt. A small smile crosses my face at how comfortable she looks now. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiles in her sleep and scoots closer to me. I lay my head back down on the pillow and look over at her.

She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I slowly move my hand towards her and gently brush a strand of hair from her face. She smiles as she opens her eyes to look up at me.

"Good morning."

"Morning." she says quietly

"You seem like you slept well after yesterday."

"Yeah, I did." She frowns and looks up at the ceiling

"Korra... do you want to talk about last night."

Hers eyes are watering now as tears threaten to spill over. "No."

"Just tell me what happened."

I watch her as she sits up and rubs her eyes. She sighs audibly before going back to her usual self.

"I don't have to tell you anything" she says, crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue at me.

"Fine." I shrug "If you don't tell me on your own, I'll make you tell me."

"Yeah right." she rolls her eyes

"Well, you asked for it."

Korra's P.O.V

Next thing I know, Mako is sitting on my legs and tickling me mercilessly. I couldn't help the loud laughter that erupted from me. I try to roll away and swat at him, but it's no use.

"Stop...it...Mako!" I manage to get out between laughs.

"Then talk to me!"

"No! You...can't...make me!"

"Well then your just putting yourself through this torture."

"Okay, okay!"

When he finally stops the torturous contact, I use that time to move. I flip us so that I'm straddling him and pin his hands up above his head. He looks shocked, which makes me giggle. I lean in closer to him.

"I told you. You can't make me."

Our eyes make contact and my giggling dies down until we're covered in quiet. I notice his eyes darting across my face. He moves closer, reducing the space between us.

We're so close now.

I want this. To be happy. Even if only for a moment.

My eyes flutter close, then...

"Eh-hmm...Are we interrupting something?"

Asami's P.O.V

Bolin had rushed into my room, telling me what he saw as he walked by Korra's room. I was not going to pass up the opportunity to see this. We creep back down the hall and peek into the room. I nearly let out a squeal. I always thought those two would be good for each other.

"Eh-hmm...Are we interrupting something?" Bolin asks, with a bit of sarcasm

I smack him on the arm, but can't help but laugh with him as Mako and Korra quickly jump apart. They each sit on opposite sides of the bed, a deep red staining their faces.

"Well...this is an awkward situation." I say

"I have to go get ready for school." Korra says quickly, meaning for every one to leave the room.

Mako crosses his arms over his chest and frowns before leaving, which earns another laugh from Bolin, who follows. I shake my head and walk farther into Korra's room. I walk over to her large bed draped messily with a blue bed cover, and sit down. I watch as she pulls through her closet for something to wear. She settles on a pair of black jean shorts that came about mid thigh, a red t-shirt, and a pair of all black converse. She turns to me with a straight face.

"Will you stop staring at me. Your burning a hole in the back of my head, and I need to get dressed for school." she says calmly

"The faster you tell me what was going on just now, the faster I can go."

"Nothing happened 'Sami."

"I know. Bolin interrupted. So tell me what _almost_ happened."

She seems to be thinking it over, not really wanting to say anything.

"C'mooooonn, I'm your best friend! You have to tell me, Kor!" I pout at her.

"Uuuughhhh!"

"No need for that, just tell." I say, picking up a pillow and holding in my lap, sitting crisscross style.

She flops down on the bed and starts to tell me what happened this morning.

**This is just part 1. I think there will be about...3 parts total. I will try to get them out as fast as I can. The third should get kinda...ummm...I'm not actually sure what word to use. Climactic, maybe.**

**Anyway, I've got something planned. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I want your opinion.**

**Thanks for all the support and for being patient with me!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again! So, I'm still sick. I've got a few days to write before the next day I have to go to work. I should be writing the next few chapters soon. Not all today though.**

**Anyway, This chapter is continued where the last chapter left off. It's just with Bolin and Mako talking in the beginning.**

**I hope you enjoy:)**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or it's characters.**

Hearts On Fire

chapter eighteen: Just a bit of Makorra p.2

**Bolin's P.O.V**

Well, this morning was eventful. I follow Mako into his room, still laughing at what happened earlier. I close the door behind me so no one would here our upcoming conversation. I turn around to Mako glaring at me.

"What?" I ask innocently

"You know exactly what!"

"Oh, right. Your fun time with Korra was cut short."

His frown seemed to deepened even more. He crosses his arms over his chest and starts pacing the length of the large room.

"So about that," I start "if Asami and I hadn't shown up would you to have, ya know, kissed?"

"Well I guess we won't know now, will we?"

I watch my brother as he huffs and sits down on the edge of the bed, staring into the red carpet on the floor. He runs his hand through his hair before sighing and flopping back on the bed.

Is he really upset about this? I mean, I figured that he liked her, but I didn't know just how much.

"...You really like her don't you?"

He sits up at hearing the question. The look on his face tells me he's actually been thinking about this question before I even brought it up. He looks up at me, eyebrows knit together.

"I-I think...I really do."

I smile at him and sit down next to him.

"So why don't you tell her? I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"I don't want to add anything to what she's already going through, right now anyway." he mumbles so quietly, I nearly miss it

"Nothing!" He says quickly "I'm just not ready to tell her yet."

"Well when you are, I'm sure it will go well."

He gives me a warm smile. I give him a pat on the back before standing up to leave.

* * *

Breakfast just went on as if nothing had happened, except for the constant blush on Korra's face. Eventually, we started talking about school. Not the best topic, but at least it was something.

The conversation was cut short when the door bell rang. I walked out of the kitchen to answer the front door, curious to know who it is. As I reach for the knob, I quickly peek through the peephole at a tall blonde girl with bright red lipstick and a creepy grin on her face.

I open the door and her smiles changes from weird and creepy to sweet an pleasant. I raise an eyebrow at her as she just stairs at me.

"Um...Can I help you?"

"Oh! Can I see Mako?!"

"And who are you, exactly?"

"I'm his girlfriend." My other eyebrow shoots straight up "Who are you?"

"_If_ you really were Mako's girlfriend, which I don't believe that you are, then you would know that I'm his brother."

She makes an 'O' face. "Well, I'm not really his girlfriend, yet anyway, but I will be soon! We're starting a relationship, but I just figured that he's just too shy to make a move." She says in her obnoxiously squeaky voice.

Alright, she freakin' me out now.

"Uuuhhh...Wait here..." I say, squinting at her

I walk back into the house and I hear light laughter in the living room. Everyone has brought all their things for school down stairs and are getting ready to leave. All eyes are on me when I walk in.

"Finally! Can we go now?" Mako says, picking up his bag and walking to the door. Both girls stand up to follow.

"Actually, Mako, there's some girl out there to see you."

"What girl?" Mako asks over his shoulder

I didn't even have to give him an answer. There's a loud, high pitched squealing sound. Mako looks at where the sound came from and freezes completely. He stares, wide eyed, at the girl. His face screamed 'What the Hell are you doing here!' but he didn't voice it.

"Makie!" the girl squeals as she bounces on her toes.

**Mako's P.O.V**

I hear every one behind me burst into laughter. I frown at them, but that just seems to make them laugh even harder.

"Dawn, what are...why are you...what are you doing here!?"

"I wanted to see youuuuu." she wines, pouting and batting her eyes at me.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I thought we could go to school together." she says with a large smile on her face

I come up with the easiest excuse "If you haven't already noticed, by all the people standing behind me, my car's gonna be full."

She looks behind me and I just know that her eyes zero in on Korra.

"Well just kick her out and I'll take her place." she says glaring at Korra

"You already know that that's not gonna happen."

She stomps her foot hard on the porch. it makes a large noise that I'm sure startled everyone.

"SHE'S INTERFERING WITH US AND I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN ANY MORE!"

"What the _Hell_ are you talking about?!" I throw up ma hands and let them fall back down to my sides

"There is no us! There never was, there never will be!" I continue "Get it through your head already. We. Are _not_. going to be together."

She crosses her arms over her chest and steps closer to me.

"That's what you think." she says

She shifts her gaze over to Korra. "We're not done here. I'll see you at school." she says coldly

She walks away, leaving us standing in the doorway in silence.

**In school**

So far the day is going on as usual. I've gotten through my first classes which were undeniably boring. Now I was heading to Korra's locker so we can walk to lunch together. I see her put a book into her locker and check something on her phone. She pouts at her phone and I can't help but think it's cute. She looks nice today too.

She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask

"Yeah, let's go."

As we walk down the hallway, we walk right by Dawn, who just glares daggers.

**Dawn's P.O.V**

'That stupid little whore! Who does she think she is?!'

I watch as she walks down the hall with my bf. She doesn't know who she's dealing with!

She has one more warning. Then...

I'm coming after her...

**Well, here we are. See you all next time:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all! I know I haven't been updating as often as you all would like. I apologize for that. Before we get to the story, just a couple of things:**

**For any one who reads 'Ordinary Day', I'm thinking about redoing some of the chapters. Not all of them, just some. I've also am going to be trying to update 'Rebels of Equality' more often. I have other story ideas, so if I finish what I'm currently working on, I can put them up. I really excited about them too! But they will not be started until I finish what I'm doing first. **

**I'll let you all know which chapters of I will redo for 'Ordinary Day'...for those of you who actually read it. I think if I change some of the chapters, I'll be happier with it and I'll finish it quicker. However, it will only be the chapters that I feel could be better.**

**Alright, I'm done with my rant:) On with the story.**

**I do not own Legend of Korra or it's characters. I am making no profit from this story. I will still be poor after writing this story. And yada yada yada...**

Hearts On Fire

chapter nineteen: I don't want you to

**Mako's P.O.V**

We all meet up at our usual table during lunch. The over crowded lunch room which always smells of burned leftovers and sour milk. Our table is secluded, a place of our own. The corner of the lunch room where we can abandon our problems and be around people that understand us. As usual, no one at the table is quiet. Talking and laughing is more of a routine in our little group. We can be happy around each other.

"I have to study for that stupid test in Mrs. Keen's class. I'm not a science person and I have to pass this, so I can't hang out after school." Asami says. Her face bunched into disappointment. It's a look most would find comical.

"I'm staying after today. I'm meeting...someone after school today." Bolin says, with a toothy grin

"So, in other words... you have a date after school."

"Yup."

I chuckle lightly at my brother. The lunch bell rings and the students crowding the room walk out in disorderly clumps, squeezing by each other, stumbling to get out the door and back to class.

We all walk our separate ways to our final classes of the day, which Korra and I have together. We walk through the cluttered hallways, avoiding running into other students. As we finally come across our class, we take our seats at the joined desk near the back of the room. We settle in our seats, setting our bags on the faded white and tan tiled floor.

"So, I guess you and I are hanging out today." I say

Korra reaches into her bag and pulls out a notebook and a light blue pen and places them on the desk. She looks over at me with a half smile.

"I have to go home, remember."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean right away." I say, giving her a smile

She rolls her eyes at me and returns the smile. "Fine." she says

**Korra's P.O.V**

After school, Asami met me at my locker. I put the over sized textbooks I wasn't going to use away. I walked her to the class she would be in for her tutoring and studying. I told he that I would see her later and headed down the deserted hall. I walk outside to see Mako waiting for me in the car. I open the passenger door and fling my bag into the back seat.

"So, where we goin'" I ask excitedly

"Where do you want to go?"

I look up and bite my lip as I think over the question.

"Ice cream, and...the park." I nod decisively

He smiles and faces forward, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the parking lot. He takes me to an ice cream shop not far from the park, actually, close enough to walk. We walk into the little shop. The walls are a cream color with a pastel pink trimming. We each get our favorite flavors (which Mako paid for) and decide to walk from there. We stroll through the park full of bright greenery. The air smells of freshly cut grass and oak. The atmosphere is calm and comfortable. Families scattered around the park with their pets and children's laughter fills the air. Mako and I walk along the paved sidewalk in a comfortable silence, finishing the last of our ice cream. We sit down as we come to a bench between two large trees.

"It's getting late. I should probably get back."

Mako looks down at his hands, but says nothing.

"I know you don't want to me going back there, but I have to."

"Your right I don't want you to go back there. Do you know what it's like to see someone you care about being hurt? They hurt you Korra! It hurts me to have to put you back together because they keep trying to break you. I hate having to see you cry, bruised and cut up because of those people. I hate them for what they do to you. You don't deserve it."

I feel hot tears stream down my face, but I don't bother to wipe them away. He's staring at me intensely. His eyes glossy and filled with so much emotion. I throw my arms around him and hold him close to me. He buries his head in my neck, rubbing his lips against it.

"I'm sorry." I say, sniffling

"I really care about you Korra." He says, with each word, his lips brush against me and I feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I know." I sigh

I feel his arms tighten around me. We sit there on the park bench, not saying anything.

There was no need to.

**So...yea. I updated this on Tuesday, but I went back and it wasn't there. Sorry about that. I tried to be a little more descriptive in this chapter. I hope it was okay. Next chapter you get a special treat. Someone very important will step into the picture. Can you guess who it's gonna be? I'm not telling, you will find out next chapter. **

**Pleeeeease review! Because...they make me feel better.**

**See you next time:) Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A lot has been going on. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently. Hopefully, it won't be that way for long. I'm going to do my best to stay constant with the updates. I'm still gonna reboot 'Ordinary Day' and keep working on all my other stories. Just give me some time, alright. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. I'm still gonna be poor after this which is not a good thing because I have a job.**

Hearts On Fire

chapter twenty: Someone to help

Mako's P.O.V

I pull up in my driveway and we just sit there a little while longer in silence. Korra sighs deeply, then looks over at me with a reassuring smile. I stare back at her blankly before opening my door and getting out of the car. I take Korra's bag from her and walk her over to her house. When we reach her front door she stops and turns to me.

"I know you still don't agree, but I really can deal with it. I know your there for me and everything, but I don't you to worry so much."

"I don't think there is any possible way for me to not care so much about you." I say, looking away from her

She leans over and kisses me at the corner of my mouth and hugs me. I return the embrace. We live next door to each other, but a lot could go wrong and I can't be there to stop it.

"Keep your window open, okay." I say

She nods in response and lets out a soft chuckle. "Stop acting like I'm moving away and you won't see me again." she says as she pulls away

"I'm just going home. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You know the worst thing that could happen."

"Well, then don't think about it." she says crossing her arms over her chest.

I frown at her as she stares back at me.

_She can't seriously be getting upset with me about this...can she?_

"I already told you to stop worrying. You thinking about the worst possible scenario is _worrying_, Mako."

"Well, tough!" I through my hands up and let them fall back to my sides. "I'm gonna keep the first aid kit in the kitchen because I know that you're gonna need it the next time they try to kill you."

She looks up at me opens her mouth as if to say something.

"Well, maybe-" she starts, but then the front door squeaks open to reveal Korra's mother. "

She looks at me then at her daughter.

"If we did kill her, it would sure as Hell make my life a lot easier." she says coldly before grabbing Korra's arm and dragging her into the house.

I remain on the porch for a few extra seconds. Then I look at my house. Then I look at my car. I sit behind the wheel and think of somewhere to go. It's only around 7 and I know of a little cafe that doesn't close til 10.

* * *

I walk into the cafe and walk over to the counter and sit on one of the stools. A tall, tan man with familiar blue eyes is standing on the other side of the counter.

"What can I do for you today?" He asks happily

"Can I have a double fudge cupcake and a Caramel Macchiato, Please."

"Isn't kind of late in the day for coffee?"

"Probably." I say flatly

"Alright then...coming right up." he says squinting at me, as if he's studying me.

I sit there thinking of Korra and how, regardless of whatever she says, something has to be done. I don't sit there for long before the tall man brings my order. I begin to eat my cupcake when I notice that he's still there.

"Um...Yes?"

"You wanna tell me whats bothering you?"

"With all due respect, sir, I don't know you."

"Then who better to talk to than someone who is neutral on the subject and couldn't tell anyone you knew?" He says smiling. "So, what's wrong?"

I set down my food and look at him. I mean, who else am I gonna talk to?

"My friend, she's in trouble and she doesn't want my help. There are...people, that hurt her. I'm the only one who knows about it and she doesn't want me to do anything."

"Don't you care about your friend?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you should do something."

"I want to do something, I just need help so that everything goes okay."

"If it was my daughter they hurt, I would probably go to jail for murder." he says seriously

"You have a daughter?"

"I sure do."

He reaches for his wallet and pulls out a picture. I take the picture from him.

"It's an old picture, but..." he trails off

I look down at the picture and suddenly I can't breath. It all just catches in my throat and I can't remember how to function.

"Korra..." I finally breath

"Yes. Do you know her?"

I nod my head dumbly. "We live next door to each other."

The man smiles brightly at me. Overcome with joy. "I just moved here to be closer. I haven't seen her in years. I'm so glad to meet you. I'm Tonraq!" He says reaching his hand over the counter to shake my hand.

"I'm Mako."

"So are you close to my daughter?"

I swallow hard and prepare myself for what I'm about to say.

"Tonraq, sir...she's the friend I was talking about."

**So that's the end of this chapter. There are a few more surprises for you all in the coming chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it was kind of boring. Hopefully I'll be updating soon. Please read and review!**

**Thank You for your support! I truly appreciate it!**


End file.
